Unspoken Desires
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: So what really goes on between the silver haired men? I'd say that their bond goes far beyond that of brotherhood. This was written for a friend. Kadaj Yazoo Loz w00t.


Like always disappointments hit Kadaj the hardest. Though he didn't vocalize his pain like his older brother his mental torment was unmatched each time they came up blank in their search for precious Kaa-san. And after yet another failed attempt he felt his anguish increase. He blamed everything and everyone. To be kept from the mother he'd never known but felt? It was all too much. All he wanted now was peace from everything. And tomorrow the cycle would continue until the silver haired trio achieved their one and only goal in life. They were nothing but remnants of a greater legacy after all.

He forced himself to tear his eyes away from the full moon and turned to face his brothers who simply watched him in silence. It was always like this. They rarely spoke to him unless spoken to. Letting forth a small sigh, he spoke. "Well, I suppose the two of you should get some sleep. We awake at dawn, as always."

Yazoo, the eldest of the trio nodded stiffly and glanced to the side where his large, muscular brother stood studying the youngest.

Kadaj arched a questioning brow at the middle sibling. "What?"

Loz pouted in a manner that the brothers had grown accustomed to. Each of them had their own trait. Loz's childlike pouting, Yazoo's inquisitive head tilting and Kadaj's confused blinking. The pout in particular was usually a signal for the impending doom of tears. Loz was large and violent but he was also the most sensitive among them. Much like a playful child.

He shrugged his broad shoulders, idly scuffing his large boot on the wooden floor. He looked nervous which led both brothers to worry silently though they kept quiet. "Um, I just thought we could...well..."

Yazoo furrowed his thin brows and briefly glanced over to Kadaj who shared the look before gently coaxing Loz to finish his sentence. "Thought we could what? Go on, Loz."

"Well," Loz began, "I just thought we could sleep together tonight. Like we did when we were kids."

Kadaj frowned. He wasn't upset with the reply just surprised. They hadn't slept in a single bed since they were children. No one saw the need for the comfort of a brotherly embrace as they grew older. A sad thought which led them all to silently resent time though this would never be confessed out loud.

Yazoo was the first to speak as always when it came to addressing Loz. The smirk on his face was so faint that only his brothers who knew him for years could detect it. "What's the matter, Loz? Seen far too many horror movies as of late?"

"No!" Loz protested immediately. He was used to Yazoo's teasing ways but his ferocity in defending himself never did fade. "I'm not scared if that's what you're getting at. I just thought it would give us time to talk. Sometimes people do the best talking in bed."

Yazoo stopped smirking and simply stared at his brother who for once had said something surprisingly insightful.

Kadaj, who had been watching his brothers in his own reserved silence was left a tad shocked as well. He'd always been excluded from the apparent strong bond that they shared and he knew this was his fault. The role of a leader was a solitary one. But that didn't mean that he was loved any less. On days when he felt that nothing could go right he found comfort with his brothers. The horrors of their robbed childhood was only made bearable due to the love the brothers shared. It was never spoken aloud nor shown, just felt. The bond was unbreakable.

Loz noticed his brothers stares and immediately regretted having said anything. "Never mind. Just forget it." He turned to leave but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

Yazoo looked deeply into his brothers feline like orbs, identical to his. "Hn." He looked to Kadaj who simply nodded before turning back to the larger male. "We'd like nothing more than to revisit that brief but happy memory."

It didn't take 20/20 vision to spot the way the middle sibling's face had lit up.

Kadaj approached the pair in his usual swift but confident way of walking and the three made their way to his bedroom, changing into their nightwear in silence before climbing into the king sized bad.

Kadaj leaned back, resting his head on the bed's headboard. Like always he was the center of attention. In the middle where he belonged with Loz on his left and Yazoo on his right.

The brothers were clad in identical loose black t-shirts and baggy grey sweats as opposed to their usual tight leather, varying in sizes of course.

Yazoo lay sprawled on the edge, his long silver tresses cascading down his back and shimmering under the light of the single lit lamp. His emerald irises trailed along Loz's long, muscular body, resting on his rather lost face. He smirked and lunged forward, pinning him down playfully. "You're the one who wanted to talk and now you're silent? Ah, silly Loz."

A familiar excited grin stole his face as he gazed up at his brother. Wrestling was something they often did for fun and to keep in shape. He could feel his brother's hair tickle his cheeks where it hung down his shoulders. "Well, excuse me for not having this all planned out."

Kadaj watched in silence as they wrestled for a dominant pinning position, Loz of course winning with the aid and advantage of his muscular body. The sight of the two was both amusing and perplexing. He had never taken the time before to notice their closeness.

Loz laughed and rolled onto his back, Yazoo once again pinning him and mimicking his signature pout.

"Hm. Some day, brother. Some day I'll pin you of my own accord."

"Hmph. You can keep dreaming, Yazoo."

Yazoo tilted his head to the side, smoothing his hands along his younger brother's built chest. And for some unknown reason he found himself eyeing Loz's handsome face with much interest. The strong, manly jaw, the bright green eyes, the way his lips pursed when he pouted, the thin, neat eyebrows followed by a long, flawless neck which led to a dynamite body to die for. His brother was as handsome as they came. He'd noticed this from the start. He was as handsome as himself and Kadaj were pretty. Why these thoughts suddenly came to mind he didn't know. Perhaps it was the environment. The closeness. His hand seemed to reach out of its own accord, resting on the smooth skin of Loz's cheek. He caressed the pale flesh, using his thumb to gently trace the younger male's thin lips. Loz's skin felt incredibly hot then. He continued his innocent caressing for a while before leaning in and gently brushing his lips against his brother's soft pair.

Loz's entire body stiffened in surprise at Yazoo's sudden intimate gesture.

Kadaj narrowed his eyes and looked on in stunned silence.

Yazoo lifted his head to take in his brother's reaction. He studied it closely, expecting to detect some fear or discomfort but much to his pleased astonishment he found none. He loved Loz dearly. Probably more than anyone else in the world. And he didn't wish to hurt him. Just love him and love him he would. To him, it didn't matter that they were brothers. This had been put off long enough in his mind. He had always known deep down that the bond they shared went far beyond brotherhood and he supposed he would have to be the one to take the first move and so he did. He glanced up and met Kadaj's eyes before firmly pressing his lips down against Loz's surprisingly soft pair, kissing him in a needy manner.

Loz responded by hesitating at first only to wrap his arms around Yazoo's slim body and kissing back with the same hidden need, finally revealed. A soft grunt escaped him as he felt Yazoo's warm wet tongue probe at his lips, eventually parting them with his hidden aid and sliding into his warm mouth where he greeted it with his own tongue. He didn't quite know what he was doing and he knew Yazoo was no expert either. All three remnants simply worked through instinctual expertise when the occasion called for it. He'd never been attracted to a male before and he suddenly realized how badly he wanted his own brother. Was it wrong? He didn't know and at that moment he didn't care. Yazoo had never appeared so needy before. He was usually so calm and reserved. This new side of him excited him greatly. He reached up to run his fingers through his brother's hair, tangling his fingers in the silky mess.

Yazoo moaned softly into the kiss, running his tongue all along his brother's hot, wet mouth. Loz tasted good. Clean. He dominated his brother's mouth for some time before pulling up and away.

Loz stared up at his older brother in an almost worshipful manner. The same look he bestowed upon him when he was given the comfort he needed was now intensified with newly awoken sexual hunger. Already he grew stiff in his boxers and he only had to glance between his brother's legs to clearly see his excitement.

Yazoo turned his head to stare at Kadaj who was still silent but flushed for reasons unknown. He smiled faintly at the youth. Kadaj had the most beautiful of faces. Half of it forever obscured by his silver locks. His delicate features gave him a womanly feel while his athletic build held the manliness in him firmly in place. What he loved most about Kadaj was his frowns and his scowls. It transformed his face into that of a lovable child. Working slowly, he reached out to stoke his brother's cheek who flinched noticeably in response which was expected of him. It was just the way he was.

Kadaj turned his face away and frowned, his cheeks beginning to burn with slight shame and hidden desire. "No, Yazoo. You two have to stop this. It's wrong. We're brothers. Not lovers."

Yazoo tilted his head once more, glancing down at his pouting brother before back up at the youngest. "Hm. I see nothing wrong with showing my brothers affection the way they really want it."

Kadaj snapped his head back to glare at Yazoo. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Yazoo feared Kadaj's anger in many ways but his desire for him was too strong now so he persisted with what he knew to be true. Leaning forward, he whispered sweet words of reassurance into his brother's ear just as he had done so when they were children. "There's no need to hold back, Kadaj. We are brothers as you said. No secrets between us. No one interferes. It's just us." Allowing his tongue to flick out, he tasted the freshness Kadaj's soft flesh offered.

Kadaj hissed in pleasure, continuing to glare at his brother.

Loz sat up and rested his head on Yazoo's shoulder who responded with a soft kiss to his forehead. "Mm, love you my brother."

"I love you too."

Kadaj gaped in slight disgust but more so in want. He felt like impaling the both of them for being so weak and giving into such tainted desires. But he knew that deep down he was angry at himself for wanting what they had. He wanted to feel soft lips press against his own as he'd been deprived all of his young life.

Yes they were remnants. But they felt. And they wanted.

Yazoo placed his hand on Kadaj's thigh, gently caressing him while favouring him with a fond smile. "Just us, brother. Allow me to take care of you as I once did." With that said, he leaned in and planted his lips against Kadaj's.

Kadaj stiffened just as Loz had and much to everyone's surprise he didn't protest. His eyes twitched even while closed as he leaned back once again.

Yazoo followed him, pressing his body against his while he felt Loz hug him from behind. The room suddenly grew unbearably hot and the clothes on all three remnant's began to feel too tight and too warm.

The brothers kissed with open, hungry mouths, tongues wrestling for domination which Kadaj excelled at.

Yazoo pulled away and dropped his eyes to his own hand which traveled along Kadaj's thigh and snaked its way between his legs. He ran his finger tips over the bulge of his youngest brother, very pleased with the stiffness.

Kadaj threw his head back and moaned, never one to remain silent when active.

Yazoo turned to the side and removed Loz's shirt, running his finger tips over his now exposed and rather muscular chest. He paused to tease a already hardened nipple, earning a grunt of satisfaction from his brother.

Soon enough the silver haired trio were left naked with not a hint of shame. Nudity was not uncommon among the brothers.

Kadaj now lay on his stomach, moaning and writhing in pleasure as his eldest brother fingered him with three lubed fingers while kissing and stroking Loz passionately who stroked him in return.

"Aaaah! Brother..."

Loz pulled his lips away and gazed down at Kadaj as Yazoo continued to pump his own very large erection. He knelt down beside him and gazed at his brother's strained but clearly happy face, leaning in for a kiss.

Kadaj responded by flicking his tongue along Loz's supple lips, groaning into his mouth.

Loz smirked, reaching out to stroke his brother's pretty head. "Let me taste you, Kadaj."

Kadaj who was nearing the point of delirium simply rolled back onto his back as Yazoo instinctively removed his fingers, licking them clean in an erotic manner which aroused all three of them to no end.

He shuffled behind Loz and slid his arms around his stomach, pressing his lips to the side of his smooth neck. "Mm, brother. Allow me entrance."

The largest of the trio shuddered at the request, both pleased and nervous. He'd never had someone inside of him before and Yazoo wasn't exactly among the smallest when it came to size. Before answering, he brought his face down and licked at the precum that had gathered on Kadaj's rosy, circumcised tip. The musky scent of male arousal was all around. Kadaj had a salty, sweet taste to him. Not unpleasant at all. He wrapped his lips around his brother's erection, sliding his mouth along the length.

Kadaj moaned helplessly and bucked up into his brother's mouth. The feel of a hot, wet and oddly talented mouth sucking on his cock was almost too much to bear.

Loz sucked and licked diligently as his tongue flickered along the underside vein and the sensitive head of the male penis, pausing as soon as Kadaj's moans and bucks grew too frantic. He didn't want him to cum just yet. Instead, he turned his head slightly to address the patient Yazoo. "Take me now, brother."

Yazoo didn't have to be told twice. He slicked himself with lube in silence before pressing his erection against Loz's tight opening. "Hm, ready?"

Loz simply nodded frantically before he lost his nerve. He gasped as he felt Yazoo push in and enter him. The horrible feeling of being stretched took him and he whimpered. "Nii san...that...that hurts..." His eyes began to water of their own accord and a few tears slid down his smooth cheeks.

Yazoo expected such a reaction and stroked his brother's hair soothingly, offering comforting kisses to the side of his neck. "Don't cry, Loz..."

Sucking in a harsh breath, Loz pushed back against the intrusion, discovering that this helped to lessen the pain.

Yazoo smiled and nodded in approval, slowly beginning to rock himself against Loz, sliding in and out of the warm tightness.

Loz left forth several moans, almost losing himself until he noticed Kadaj who lay before him, watching with needy fascination. Without further questioning, he grasped his brother's hairless legs and forced him to arch his body as he slid his cock inside of him.

A sharp cry erupted, filling the room and leaving an echo.

For a moment, Loz feared that he had hurt Kadaj badly but the fears were quelled instantly as he noticed Kadaj's flushed face with the happy glint in his eyes. He was barely able to sustain himself at his brother's next words, shocking Yazoo as well.

"Come on, Loz. Ugh...fuck me hard. Give it to me, brother."

Loz was more than happy to oblige as he rocked his hips, delving deep into the scalding heat that was Kadaj. Once again, he turned his head to capture Yazoo's lips in his own while keeping a firm hold on Kadaj's built thighs.

Kadaj's cries and the mixed grunts and groans and panting of the brothers filled the room. He reached down and grasped his own erection, shamelessly fondling himself for his much needed release. He shut his eyes tightly as a look too close to sheer agony stole his face, his semen spilling out of his hand and staining his own chest.

This first release signaled the chain of climax and Loz gave one last thrust hard enough to arch his brother's body to the heaven's before filling his insides with his own warm cum, earning a loud cry of sheer ecstasy from Kadaj.

Yazoo bit down onto Loz's broad shoulder as he felt his own release near. He stifled his cries and shot his cum deep within his brother's chasm.

And just like that, all three men collapsed onto the bed. Flushed and sweaty and utterly spent from the love they had just made. As always, Kadaj lay in the middle, his chest heaving up and down as he stared up at the ceiling, shocked but truly pleased at what had just happened.

Yazoo and Loz turned their heads to face him at the exact same moment, sharing content smiles.

"I love you, brother."

"I love you, brother."

Kadaj simply smiled and closed his eyes, already feeling himself drift but not before uttering those words that needed to be said. "I love you my brothers..."


End file.
